Anger & Grudge
by Silver Playboy
Summary: Kyrie calls Dante to confirm about Nero's suspicious actions. What is Nero's true purpose of these rumors and will Dante be able to figure out Nero's devious mysterious ways?
1. Prologue

ALRIGHTY!! whats up people? I'm new at this crap so yeah and YES this is suppose to be a yaoi but like.. my mind hasn't thought of where the hot sex scenes will go and for all you Dante X Nero fans _ don't worry more then likely I will kill Kyrie off xD I hate the bitch too anyways!:  
Obviously these characters don't belong to me they belong to Capcom and if they did _ surely Devil May Cry 4 would have a whole newwwwwww story line LOL

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fortuna was an enormous city,filled with an abundance amount of buildings that seemed to be structured during the older periods of time. More religious so to speak. It had radiated to be more ancient but beautiful none the less. Standing against a filthy wall had been a man about the age of 25,curly brown hair,eyes that sparkled hazel and the smell of cigarettes permeating the area he had stood in. Currently he had been awaiting for his 'client' to be coming by to collect some money he had owed him. He was 2 weeks late but still managed to receive his bills. The brunette male had took a couple of inhales to his cancer stick before cautiously putting it out,the faint smoke of the cigarette dimming away as he flicked the off yellow end to the side.

"Your finally here." the brown haired man gave off an annoyed tone at his clients late arrival

"Heh, you should be one to talk. Your lucky I didn't have you killed for your 'late' payment pal"

"Watch it ki-" and within a matter of seconds cold steel had met the 25 year olds neck as the stranger aimed and revealed a rather large revolver, his middle finger itching to pull the trigger.

"What'd ya say?"

"..."

"Thought so" the one with the revolver said, eagerly taking grasp to the stacked up bills,carefully placing the payment within the inside's of his blue trench. "It was a pleasure doing business" and with that the sound of three gun shots had been heard soon after as the noise echoed within the currently abandoned alley way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" a booming voice rang out as the door to his home shut close after his arrival.

"Nero!" the young females cheery voice shot back in return. "Your finally home. I didn't know you had even went out"

"Sorry Kyrie, I was taking care of some late night business"

"That's fine. I was just worried. I cooked dinner for you. Its in the microwave."

"I'm not hungry" he answered lowly but had still been audible enough to be heard. Nero pulled out his steel engraved revolver,proceeding into his bedroom, immediately grabbing hold of a pale white cloth that hung loose upon the side table,polishing his weapon with grace as he washed off the crimson stain. The young knight placed his revolver upon that same exact table that the cloth had been on, soon resting his aching body against his neatly assorted mattress as his mind wandered to the thoughts of his moments a ago outting. "What the hell was I thinking back there?.." he asked himself,giving an enlongated sigh but then had shrugged off the image of the dead and bloody murder."Fuck it.." the young male hissed,letting his hues fall shut as he submitted himself to sleep.

"N-Nero.." Kyrie whispered to herself, upon hearing him decline her offer of the meal,looking down to the floors of the house as tears began to well up her light brown eyes. She couldn't figure out why the other had been acting so strange lately. It was only a week ago that he was normal,talking to her,laughing and even listening to whatever she had to say but recently his behavior had seemed odd and Nero had ignored some things she spoke about or would reply in short irritating answers. She thought about it for along moment before whisking her way towards the draws of the kitchen in search for that card and that number. "Maybe..he can help" she muffled under her breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok!! this is actually my first story kinda thing so yeahh hope it was alright comment review whatever I most likely am gonna need help ;D


	2. Mission 1:Life Goes On

Characters+Devil May Cry=Capcom not mine but I wish lol. I gotta say this chap was interesting to write but sadly its freakin' short and some how Kyrie is getting on my nerves -will remember to kill her later on- anyways this is still a yaoi . just need to get up to that part with Nero xD what a bad ass oh yeah also gotta give credit to my friend Ritokii and Blood for future reference

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And you want me to do what?" the husky voice proclaimed in shock.

"Dante please..I..I need you to do this. Nero has been acting strange and I can't help but think that his up to something"

"Let me get this straight,your telling me the kids a lean, mean, deadly machine" the hunter arched his silver brow willing to hear the maidens reply. "I..I don't know I just want to find out what his up too." Dante sat back into his chair some how wanting to laugh at the mere fact that the girl was explaining that the kid was up to no good. He was young yes and technically teenagers were sometimes stupid. "Kyrie he's still a kid you do know that right?" he tried his best to ease her worry. "Yes but that still doesn't explain why he goes off in the night,rejects some of the things I say and apparently he..he even carries his gun around." her voice began to crack a little. "I'm sure it's noting. Maybe he went demon hunting or something!" crying had soon erupted over the other line and the elder hunter pulled the phone away from his ear staring at it with an 'oh this is just wonderful' expression. Some how he knew he had to do something. Sighing mentally,Dante replaced the phone back on his ear hushing her to keep calm.

"Alright I'll do it. Just don't cry. I'm assuming you want me to come by Fortuna in the morning?" her sobbing stopped after the pause from his question. "S-Sooner..." she whispered,keeping her voice low enough for the sleeping half-devil not to hear. "Eh..how soon are we talking?" he asked, now wanting to know why it was so important for his fast coming. "Like now.." she sniffled,grabbing a tissue to wipe her eyes. The hunter froze in his seat. How badly he wanted to laugh out loud. "Nowish huh?" he groaned,already getting up to collect his necessary equipment. "How does 4 hours sound?" Kyrie welled up with tears again. "I-Its..perfect.." and that was his que to hang up and work his way out to the Isle of Fortuna...AGAIN. "This is just great..."

"Whats great?" that annoying bitch like tone rang to his ear.  
"Oh what'd ya know. Its _you_" he scoffed. "Of course its me. I came to get money which I probably already know you don't have"

"Damn right Lady,besides I'm about ready to head out of town so ya won't see my handsome face around the office" oh how he loved to gloat. "Handsome? don't make me laugh Dante. A donkeys ass looks more prettier then your face."

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh" He knew Lady was being a pain and now wasn't the time to argue. "Must be your monthly" he mumbled under his breath but some how Lady heard him and flung one of Dante's dormant books across the room to the entrance on where he stood until...SHE MISSED and the hunter was already gone by the time she had actually made an attempt to hit him. "Cocky son of a bitch..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I laughed hella hard when I wrote this. Picturing Lady being a real bitch to him xD which happens . we all know it does. Anyways review and tell meh what ya think. I honestly think I did way better in this chapter then the fucking prologue xD


	3. Mission 2:White Blade

Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom..shit how many times do I actually have to write this? I assume you'd get the point that the characters aren't my idea lol anyways next chap. Ritokii and Blood I stayed up the entire night trying to come up with this xD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He actually wished he wasn't so generous or what ever the hell word described his deeds of righteousness. Dante had not been too far from the ports of the city. The engine of his motorcycle roared boisterously within the night and of course he didn't give a care if anyone heard it. What was important was his so called mission oh yeah what was it again? OH!! right :Fortuna,the kid,maybe a reward? though he highly doubted he would get paid for his work. After all he had just now just realized that Kyrie had no where in the conversation mention a payment for his good doing.

"Damnit! that little sweet wench got me! rip off artist. But hey at least I get my chance to actually do something..again..in Fortuna. "

he murmured,finding a lack of interest in the word Fortuna. He remembered those events like it was yesterday. The so called evil plot that happened with that 100 year old dude,the other guy who got stabbed and caught his fall but died anyway,the replica statue of his father,the crappy money he got for the job, oh yeah! and Trish's whore looking get up. Sweet memories and yet Dante could only grin at the images. And then there was Nero.

"Feisty fucker.."

he replied,making a sudden stop at the piers with narrow eyes. The air around the place had been chilly and yet he wore a damn coat but still didn't manage to collect any warmth from it. Pitiful.

"This is gonna be fun"

he hopped off his- scratch that..LADY'S motorcycle,proceeding on his way to the ship that hadn't tooken off yet. Perfect timing he thought. Either that or everything was starting to become weird though Dante didn't much care. It seemed that everything was working fine in his point of view. Walking on his way inside the boat the hunter realized that there hadn't been anyone in sight. Strange. That would only mean that he was alone and now apparently he had no time to search for someone to drive the ship. "Ahhh shit.." in the back of his mind he wanted to hit himself because for one..he didn't know how to drive a ship DUN DUN DUN! and now would be his time to learn (the hard way) how to control a boat.

"It can't be too hard can it?" oh that's what he thought and Dante randomly began to press buttons until the ship started to move and so it did and off went the wacky moving boat. The hunter took immediate grasp to the wheel and oddly had gotten the hang of it within a matter of moments,steering his ride into the direction of the castle town of-- THAT place he began to hate.

"Showtime!"

Dante stopped the ship at the upcoming ports of Caerula,knowing the place like the back of his hand, off the boats engine,the elder jumped outta his water ride and landed on the wooden panels that hovered over the ocean. The water looked kinda scary. All black and endless like as if a monster would suddenly appear outta the blue to attack and swallow you alive. Dante twitched at that,hurrying his way from out the ports and finally on some decent looking grounds. He now stood at the door that separated the part of the port and town itself though there was still a long way to go for him to actually be in the downtown area of Fortuna. Passing behind the off colored door,the devil slayer halted in his tracks to the sight of a white knight.

"Do I smell action?"

He insisted but his hopes of battle had faded as the demonic knight fled away. Dante groaned in utter disappointment pacing his way out of the remaining place of the residential district and lead up to yet another door as he passed through it to enter the business district/terrace. the elder demon gazed upon the glittering lights of the town that shone brightly. Everything was cleaned up after months of destruction but Dante seemed to not have a lot of time on his hand to actually browse around,instead he went on his way towards the Fortuna Inn planning to set reservations at the hotel.

"How may I help you?"

An angelic like voice sprang to light and Dante shifted his cerulean eyes to the sounds of it. A women was what he caught sight of,her hair the color chocolate and her skin of an ivory tint. The hunter slicked back his hair as if attempting to look cool,making steady approach to the female.

"I'd like a room please. Big..kinda like my-" and suddenly he was cut off by a certain other a manly voice sorta overpowering his own at the moment.

"You flirting with my girl bub?"

"Maybe who wants to know?"

the women had hesitated to speak,retrieving a set of room keys to distribute to the slayer. Dante had seen the keys from the corner of his eyes and in the back of his mind thought it'd be smart to take them,leave the scene and be on his way of the mission but another thought came to mind on wanting to have fun.

"I do.." the frustrated man said.

"Of course..anyways not like you could take on a man of my size,skill and..hm..yeah I think you get my point. I don't mess with little kids. It ain't my style."

And off Dante went,reaching out for the keys until he was disrupted by the guys urging fist of punch. The elder had easily took hold of the strangers arm,preventing for his attack to go out even further.

"You should have backed off " the demon growled and quickly jabbed the annoying pest in the face,leaving him knocked out.


	4. Mission 3:Divinity

Capcom owns ch- god you get my point. Ritokii, Blood another attempt at a work in progress. By the way Rito I thank ya for making that promotional video I love you *_* xD anyways now to the fanfic and one step closer to some porno!

Dante & Nero yaoiness shall happen..in..later chaps MUWHAHAHAHAHA

-----------------------

"Are you going out again?" her hands occupied themselves with dishes as her face directed to the leaving Nero. Again that routine started. First he wouldn't say anything and not even a 'good morning' , second he'd take off making it unclear on where he would actually be heading off and third he ignored her. She was glad that she called Dante last night. At least she had gotten some sort of comfort from the devil hunter but of course Kyrie kept her self at calm of the situation and pretended that everything was fine and dandy.

"Yeah. Duty calls." he told her straight forward,grabbing his trench and his handy gun,slipping the weapon into the inner part of his coat. Nero didn't even bother to brush his hair and surely it looked like he was beginning to not give a damn about himself less and less.

"Oh..alright. I'll be waiting for you when you get back" she flashed a sweet smile,the kind that would make you all fuzzy and warm inside. But deep down, she was sadden at what Nero seemed to become.

"Don't. I advise you to go to sleep. I'll be out till the night. Maybe drop by or something. Who knows." silence fell upon the couple as the young knight left with a blank expressionless face. Kyrie wanted to cry some more but was determined to pull herself together since Dante would be able to confirm her of the boys behavior. She did wonder if the hunter had even made it to Fortuna and had thought about calling him from the hotel she specifically told him to stay at. The urge to dial the Inn's number had risen and taking her chances the songstress took hold of the phone entering the digits as she so patiently awaited for the pick up

"Pizzzaaaa...."

The words blurted from his lips as the sudden sound of the ringing to the rooms phone had tooken over his sleepy words. Dante failed to get up and most likely didn't want to answer. "Come on! the reason why I left was to get away from phone calls..Jesus..fucking..Christ.." he murmured under his breath,forcing himself to awaken and get up from his peaceful slumber. Reaching over to the receiver Dante emplaced the phone against his ear.

"Devil-..erm hello?"

"D-Dante?..its me..Kyrie.." yet again her voice cracked. The same tone from the other night still lingering.

"Hey!..whats up?" he gritted his teeth trying his best not to spat out any foul like words. Now wasn't the time that he wanted to hear her sobby voice. She might have been sweet and all but she still gave Dante an annoyed vibe.

"I wanted to see if you made it alright. Also, Nero left again. He just made his leave not to long ago" Kyrie hated feeling this way. She felt neglected,alone anything along the lines of that.

"Did the kid tell ya where he was off to?" this peaked his interest because now was his time to shine and get on with the mission plus maybe meet a few babes and obviously figure out if Nero was doing anything funny on the side. Then something hit him. Why did Kyrie _**really**_ force him to sail all the way to the island? he hoped it wasn't over some relationship issues.

"No. Nero just walked out and told me not to wait up for him. I honestly don't know why he stays up so late. It's not like him at all Dante!"

Then he knew she was worried probably because their relationship was going down hill and he was caught dead in the middle to fix it. Great, a job not even worth his time and effort yet he made a solid promise to the maiden to help. What luck.

"I'll find him for ya,question his ass and beat him until the white meat shows how does that sound?" lighting the mood sounded like a niffy idea until he heard her crying in the back round which only made him feel dull in his attempt of jesting.

"I-I..have a feeling....that..that he hates me.."

Dante plopped back onto the bed badly wanting to hang up. This whole ordeal was like a shitty soap opera. "Why ya say that? did ya do anything to him to make him feel upset?"

"Not that I can recall. I was being normal maybe I kind of was mad at him and worried when he came home late the first time and ever since then he has been _different_" again the word popped up. _Different_. Dante knew he wasn't human. Of course,explains his **demonic** right arm yet the hunter thought the kid was already past that stage of acceptance of his race.

"I see. Don't worry Kyrie I'll make sure his back to normal a.s.a.p alright? take care" Finally he threw her off with making sure everything was alright. He couldn't guarantee he'd fix the issue because for one it had noting to do with him or better yet it wasn't even entertaining. Sitting up with a slump to his back, the elder took his crimson coat,putting it on and carried along his weapons towards his destination with a sigh.

"Good Morning!!"

"Good morning to you too!"

Nero was disgusted on how happy the town folks were in the morning. How could any one be so cheerful this early? He was glad no one paid any attention to him as he power walked his way from the small crowds of people in the downtown area. The young boys stomach growled ferociously,looking down to it with a glare. That wouldn't really prevent it from growling loudly any more then it was but even so he hated the feeling of being hungry.

Stopping by into the cafe, the devilbringer made pace to an empty seat. Luckily no one had even been in the shop except the actual workers. A waitress had came strolling by towards Nero, smiling with the most fakest smile possible. She looked like she was new,maybe 22 or so kinda cute but noting of his type or appeal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muwhahaha! I leave off with a cliffhanger..right? GAH whatever. Chapter 5 is like already half written. Jesus I'm doing these chapters like its noting. Plus trying to make them long.  
~Ritokii! I thank you for the suggestion of the spilt. Ya know it worked quite well I gotta say. ;3 your so smart.


	5. Mission 4:Follower

Chapter 5! Its weird picturing Nero eating a bagel *thinks about it;pictures the white cream staining his tender lips* Oooooooo..erm..um ANYWAYS (Ritokii xD LOL) Blood I should kill you for not even giving me ideas o.e any whore!

Characters + me = Not mines (well the made up ones are mine xD)

Characters + Capcom = Theirs lol

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome" she half assed her greeting,whipping out her note pad & pen, waiting for his order

"Thanks.." Nero replied back dully,gazing at the menu that had been lying dormant on the table.

"So what will it be?" now her tone seemed anxious. Was she really that inexperienced?

"Coffee,two sugars,cream and a bagel" not to much not too little he thought. He wasn't planning on staying long any way.

"That's all? ok then"

She was actually considerate that his order wasn't hard to remember. Nero didn't care and most likely wanted his food now to ease his growling stomach. As the waitress smiled and headed off, the half demon stared with boredom out the window,thinking on why Kyrie had become so clingy to him and worried about him more then before. He was old enough to handle his own business and wasn't the scared little orphan kid like before.

That frustrated him and he needed his time to himself at least,rebelling against her words until she would finally lay off. That was his plan. Perhaps in due time her worries would be put at rest. Nero shifted his coral blue hues from the window and back to the menu. Was he doing the right thing? not telling her that he'd been doing odd jobs to keep the money going and knew about the missing people he'd hear about later on? That cocky attitude sprang up again,him shrugging that thought off. His main concern was his food not her. He was suppose to be spending time to himself and thinking of all the ways he could enjoy his time alone.

"Whatever"

He disregarded her image from his mind,poking at the menu with his gloved demonic hand. The waitress had came over to distribute his meal.

"Here's your coffee,two sugars,cream and a bagel just like you asked. If you need anything let me know cutie"

Flirting on the job? that was always a classic move.

"Yeah."

He replied with a simple answer,taking a sip to his coffee and picking up the toasty bagel he ordered. The bread goodness might have been small but it would certainly fill his appetite for the time being. Chewing joyfully upon his bagel, Nero gazed at the window once more and to his surprise he caught a glimpse of one of Kyrie's friends. 'Oh shit' he thought,nearly chocking on his bagel. It was her the Russian girl who he'd seen a couple of times. Her long wavy hair bouncing to her walk and her porcelain skin that seemed forever glowing. Sure he had a small little fling with her before his get together with Kyrie but that didn't last too long any how.

"Ritokii.."

he snarled as his mouth was full of bread,swallowing his food and continuously staring to see where she was going.

"So..shes heading in that direction"

He grinned. It was perfect! Ritokii was proceeding to the his and Kyrie's house. That would maybe help his girlfriend to stop worrying. Girlfriend. He didn't exactly know if he could even call her that. He liked her yes but love was something entirely different. She was more like a mother figure to him and a sister. The idea of loving her in THAT particular way was kinda of weird.

Nero gulped down his coffee,took a huge chomp of his bagel and grabbed for his wallet leaving a $10 dollar bill on the table as he left the cafe into a different direction. There was a most likely chance that he'd be caught red handed and of course be told on to Kyrie on his whereabouts. Pacing his way to the outskirts of town the teenager headed towards the Mitis Forest.

----

Dante had exited the Inn still pissed off that he was disturbed of his nap. His mission was of importance though and damnit! again he forgot to ask for payment.

"I'll remind myself later"

He groaned stepping out into the daylight as onlookers gazed at him as if he were a circus freak. The gazes of eyes had been normal to him. People always seemed to stare at his attire mainly because no one else wore a red coat in the middle of the summer. He always wondered how it managed to stay so cool even during the hottest days, that or he never paid much mind to the fact he was wearing a trench but that wasn't the point.

"Heh I-.."

The devil stopped his words,catching a glimpse of someone with the same color hair as his. NERO! obviously there wasn't anyone else who had silver hair except his brother who was..well dead. Dante's eyes strictly followed the boys movement not once did they stare off. He followed in pursuit of him,grinning on how easy this mission was actually going to turn out. Nero had turned a sharp corner and behind had been the slayer. The kid was going fast and it looked like where ever he was going he sure had been in a hurry.

Dante double jumped his way on top of the buildings,still close behind the young knight. What was so important for the kid to be moving at lighting speed? Dante had a plan and it consisted of hunting him down,cornering him and taking the kill. Nero seemed to be leaving the town,heading back towards the area's of the residential place and past the port even going as far as to the mining area. Wait he couldn't be! Fortuna castle? not this again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so the plot thickens! join us in the next episode of- what the hell this is a fanfic xD anyways I took my sweet ass time on this. For what reason I do not know BUT I do plan on making chap six but..YOU GOTTA BEG! MUWHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!

~Ritokii . you went out with Nero?! SINCE WHEN? LMFAO thanks for the idea too. We both were like up till the morning xD

~Blood you punk bitch I should kill you why? because well....YOU DON'T LOVE ME ENOUGH TO HELP!


	6. Mission 5:Morto Amore

Woot! and on goes chapter 6! x-x I hope this chap isn't boring D: I'm trying to get those two devils together and fucking MUWHAHA match making mang !

Capcom owns the Devil May Cry Characters

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loud sobs filled the once silent ambiance. Her eyes watered with the never ending flow of tears. Ritokii hushed her for comfort in hopes that she would aid her friend through her turmoil.

"I love him so much"

"Kyrie let him be. His a bastard any way and you can find way more better men then him" she said with confidence,smiling as her manicured fingers caressed the songstress's ash brown locks.

"I..his the one that I want.."

"Oh get over it Kyrie. Look how he is treating you! he's leaving and not telling you where he is going and not only that he ignores you like you aren't even there. I think its time you and I go out and find you some hunky boy toy. I went out with Nero before and he's not all that and a bag of chips."

"Rito..its just he went out in his way to save me that day and from then I vowed myself to forever give him my love"

"That..was cheesy" the Russian female said in a bothersome manner. "So what? he saved your life. Big deal"

"It means something to me..but since his not showing me the same love I guess..I can forget him" Kyrie spoke the lowest possible, her eyes closing in order to hold back any more meaningful tears. She lied on wanting to forget about Nero. He was her _everything_.

"That's the spirit!" a joyous ring came in Ritokii's voice. "Lets go out!"

----

The chase was getting annoying to the hunter. The whole way he was shocked that Nero didn't bother to even look back. For certain there must have been something on his mind that or he was a complete bastard for dragging his aged ass back towards the castle of Fortuna. Dante took a halt to the follow,bending back as his whole spine had realigned.

"I'm getting old"

He grudgingly admitted trying to wait for the young teen to get a far distance away from him so he could continue his mission of pursuit. He was oddly carefully on how close he would get to him because for one, Nero had that damn devil bringer and surely the kid would sense his aura. Finally a task he didn't half ass on. Watching Nero from the high peak of the snowy mountains he couldn't help but get this odd feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. Something smelled funny and it wasn't his upper lip neither.

"Kid.."

Now he started to worry. WAIT WHAT?!? WORRIED?!. Maybe this whole idea of following him wasn't so grand but now it was far too late to back down from it and of course being the curious devil that he was the hunter didn't give up. Seeing that the kid had been a decent amount of distance from him,the slayer jumped down the mountain,landed on his two feet upon the snowy grounds (OUCH) and resumed his pursuit,his face filled with an eagerness to discover why Nero had even come to the castle in the first place.

-----

The boy sighed,taking a look to his glowing devil bringer before entering the castle,going through the huge doors as his glowing hand lit up the shady room.

"This place is perfect to think.." he whispered to himself but his voice still echoed within the empty domain.

"I'm starting to hate her"

He shocked himself. But he had his reasons right? she was to overbearing and he didn't like that. He did save her from the chaos that happened five months ago but he didn't want to lose her at the time. Then he'd end up an orphan..again. That was his fear. Being _alone_. It wasn't the best feeling in the world. It was as worse as being caught on fire. Depression was noting new to him. He always had trouble coping with his feelings. Nero sat in the far end of the first floor room,near the door to the left as he hugged his knees,sulking in the half lit corner.

"I just want you to be family to me noting more..can't you see I don't _**love**_ you like I did before.." Nero didn't last long in his thoughts as he began to cry silently.

----

The doors to the castle creaked opened when the hunter entered on in. Dante blinked a few times seeing how the area was so dark.

"Oh this is great"

How many months had the place been around? oh right 5 or 6 months. He lost count and of course there was actually no one to take care of it. Not after that whole ordeal with Sanctus. The place was basically abandoned containing spider webs,dust,practically anything that came up to be considered 'dirty'.

"Now wher-"

Dante was abruptly interrupted by a sound. Crying? no way! that and some odd other sound like a beaming of light noise. Turning his head to the so called_ disturbance_, to his luck he had seen something amazing. A dimming blue light had surrounded only that particular corner he sighted. Someone had been sitting,but the face had been covered. Dante smirked already knowing on who it had been and wanted to laugh on how ridiculously easy the task was.

"NERO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHHAHA!!! I LEFT YOU ALL RIGHT HERE because I wanted to and you have to wait AGAIN! BUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I am so evil ;3 but I love you guys for the reviews seriously. You made me hella happy!

Ritokii~ you are so mean but people will love you for the separation of Nero and Kyrie also I'll make you kill her some how ;D

Blood~ I wanted to mention you for no reason JK love ya dude


	7. Mission 6:With Pride

Bwuhahaha! I smell yaoi! or do I? well no . or yes?..READ THE DAMN THING ALREADY!

oh yeah..Capcom owns Devil May Cry..blah blah blah..

Ritokii~ hi xD hope you enjoy same to you Blood~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young ex knight lifted his head,gasping in utter shock to see Dante. Of all people he wasn't expecting him to be in a place like this. Nero didn't say a word. He was caught in the act of crying something he had never shown anyone, but now the cocky devil hunter had a full view of it.

"D-Dante?! what the hell are you doing here?!" the young male wiped his tears,getting up as quickly as possible to recompose himself.

"I was-"

He couldn't come up with a lie?! that was sad but then again what lie could he possibly come up with? _I followed you because I felt like it?_ oh yeah fer sure he'd get away with something as stupid as that.

"I came to _visit_"

Nero twitched. That was beyond creepy. Dante followed him? the whole entire walk? and he didn't sense him? he was surely lagging, well he had his rights since he had other things occupied on his mind. He didn't figure someone would be following him. **ESPECIALLY** Dante.

"Visit?.."

"Yeah. Didn't ya want to see me? remember ya asked when I left Fortuna months ago and I didn't give you an answer and left all bad ass like?"

"Eh.."

He remembered that part,asking him when he was going to see him again but today of all days wasn't the most grandest of times to see Dante. Also, he over exaggerated on the leaving all **bad ass** part.

"SEE! I knew you missed me. Why don't we hug!..MANLY LIKE OF COURSE!!"

The half demon smiled,exposing his pearly teeth to make it look like he was happy to see the boy. Nero perked his brow in suspicion to the vision of Dante's smile. He wanted to laugh on how BAD it looked and hesitated on even giving him a hug.

"I'll pass old man" he strongly said, leaning against the wall and rolling his eyes to how dumb the idea of a hug sounded.

"Kids these days" he murmured,his smile fading into a blank expression. His plan failed! and he thought it was a pretty good idea too.

"I figured ya needed to be hugged because ya know..you were crying"

"_**I WAS NOT**_! I had something in my eye and I was rubbing it! plus! I was relaxing for your information. I wanted to be ALONE!"

The devil hunter knew all to well that his explanation was full of shit. Dante didn't have demonic hearing for noting but he shrugged it off,believing Nero's little white lie.

"Whatever ya say kid"

"Tch like you would know jackass"

"HEY! I'm a demon not a donkey!" Great, the second time he was compared to a fucking animal. First Lady now him. What are the odds of that.

"Heh, whatever.."

"Don't start lashing out on me. I just came here to ask some questions." Dante had to come clean on his true reasons of coming. Better sooner then later.

"Questions? Your telling me that you came to Fortuna to ask me questions? Nice going old man nice going."

"It was more like an urgent request. Tell me kid, why you starting to cause trouble for that sweet girlfriend of yours? ya know, she loves you with all her heart and soul"

Nero paused. So this was all Kyrie's doing? He knew something was quite off with her before his departure. The boy balled his demonic hand,growling under his breath. "Girlfriend? shes **not** my girlfriend"

"Ouch. Okay then. The hell did ya save her for huh? if she isn't your _girl friend_, also why you staying out so late for? aren't you too young?" he grinned knowing all to well that a remark like that would piss him off.

"I saved her because it was the_ right_ thing to do! shes like a mother/sister to me. The only family I got! and besides my reasons for staying out is none of your god damn business!"

Dante could understand the loneliness he felt. He too experienced a loss of a family and it wasn't so easy knowing that you would grow up by yourself with no aid,love and comfort of others. As much as he tried not to remember his own past,the memories still scarred.

"I see." the slayer gently closed his eyes,crossing his muscled arms against his clothed chest.

"Tch just leave me alone will you? don't you see I came here for peace and quiet. Away from everyone..Kyrie may be worried but she should know I am old enough to handle my self. I don't want her to keep babying me like I'm some k-"

"That's because you are still a kid" Dante interrupted,trying to make a point.

"You can say what you please! but I am not a kid!!"

"Running away, crying,making everyone else suffer for your actions. Don't ya think its a bit childish? if you were an adult you'd tell Kyrie straight forward instead of running off to some isolated place and weep over it"

"ITS NONE OF YOUR B-!!" Nero chocked back on his words,suddenly being pinned against the nearing wall by Dante's grip. The slayer had,had enough of his attitude.

"Stop being so stupid and come forward with your crap. I was like you once a upon time. Trouble, a pain in the ass, and cocky as hell. This** IS** my business. Kyrie made it that way and its my '_job_' now to see what the hell is wrong with you. Since she couldn't talk to you, she figured I could, being that we both are the same"

"FUCK YOU!!" he spatted such angry words,struggling to get out of the hunters grasp."Get off of me!! I don't want to hear your bull shi-"

"Its NOT bullshit! if she didn't care about you, do ya think she would actually go out of her way to call me? shit! I didn't even want to come but ya know what! I did because I'm worried about ya too"

The younger demon fell quiet after hearing the man in red speak. His resistance stopped and he looked as helpless as ever. Nero's azure eyes filled with hot tears as they strolled down his pale cheeks. Dante had let his strength subside,backing away and watching as the kid cried harshly.

"I...how...am...I..suppose to...tell her..that..I don't love her..I..don't want to hurt her..."

Tears fell rapidly and all the half breed did was stare. What could he possibly do? hugging would be way out of the question but it was probably the best option.

"Just tell her. I'm sure she'd understand. I'll be there with ya if anything" His heart felt empty for some reason as if blocking the emotion that filled the area. Seeing the kid have the courage to cry in front of him made Dante proud but still it wasn't a joyful sighting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

;~; awww Nero is crying and Dante is just watching like a jerk HUG HIM MOTHERFUCKER then get a boner ;D MUWHAHAHHAHAHAA anyways I do not know why but picturing Dante pin Nero back was oddly..hot -**coughs**- akjdsksksjdjads!!! ANYWAYS erm review and stuff see ya all next chapter!!


	8. Mission 7:Running From The Hitman!

Ooooooooo xD god I get excited when I do these stories. I may not be so good but hey its fun and enjoy lol Capcom,Devil May Cry, yeah

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night was beginning to fall in the castle town of Fortuna. Car horns and the sound of people chatting swarmed the city. Kyrie and Ritokii browsed the bright signs of the stores and restaurants and had even gazed at some of the men that passed them.

"Oh my god! Kyrie he was so staring at you! I think he even looked at your ass too!"

"Haha. Is that a good thing?"

"Of course! look at you! I made you gorgeous. Your make up is to die for and your hair so hot!"

To be honest the songstress felt more like a whore then ever. Ritokii had put her in a short tight black skirt ,high heels,followed by an open white blouse which exposed her cleavage quite a lot. Her make up consisted of eyeliner,white eyeshadow and lip gloss and her hair had been styled up.

"Oh, alright."

She whispered but had wanted to sigh instead. She didn't like this once so ever but peer pressure was poking at her side. '_Maybe I should forget him..or..no..I'll just pretend._' Being phony was not like her but her get up surely had been that dreadful word.

"I know where we would meet a ton of guys! the club DUH!" the Russian female grabbed her shy friend,running happily in the direction of the nightclub.

----

"Nero don't cry" Dante forced himself to hug him,embracing the youth as he tried to fill his sadden soul. Nero, at first, shivered towards the action but slowly gave in as his fingers dug within the hunter's burgundy coat.

"I.."

"Ya don't have to say anymore. I understand where your coming from" as awkward as it was, the demon hunter tried his efforts to calm the kid down. He was literally crying a river. The ex-order buried his face within Dante's chest hiding a faint blush that painted his face. Now things were getting weird but even so the moment felt soothing. The slayer felt like the boy needed a companion maybe some one who could understand certain emotions. Looking down towards Nero,the elder watched him.

"Kid?" his voice had filled with concern and Nero immediately looked up as his tears stopped finally. The youths hues had looked beautiful to the hunter. **_'BEAUTIFUL!?!?!?!?!?_**'

"Hm?" his cheeks grew pink and suddenly the young devil pushed the other away from him yelling

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"HEY!!" Dante stepped back. "What was that for?!"

"Don't act all stupid old man! that felt weird!"

"I wasn't the one blushing" he mocked him, snickering.

"SHUT UP!!! I wasn't blushing I was feeling hot! the cold weather gave me a fever!" And the lies just kept getting better and better.

"Yeah I'm sure the weather caused your condition of being all flustered like a school girl"

"SCREW YOU!!"

"Screw you too!!..I knew you were a fruit basket!!"

"What the fuck?! dude! you were all over me hugging and trying to _comfort_! I felt where your hands were going!"

"I don't know what the hell your talking about kid! I'm **straight**! I like **chicks**! **women**! **breast**!"

"Whatever! I felt you touch me in an odd way!"

"Heh your probably imagining it. I bet you wanted me to feel you up"

"NO! the heck would I want an old fart seducing me! even if I swing that way **YOU'D** be the last person on this earth I'd date!"

"Oh yeah sureee!!"

Turning their backs on one another,they both growled and groaned in frustration wanting to kill each other right then and there. Dante muffled some words as did Nero.

"I'm leaving!" the youth called out, rushing out of the entrance of the grand hall but he didn't get that far as Dante pulled him by his human arm,dragging him back.

"Hold on! where do ya think your going?"

"Out! and away from your pervy ass"

"If its anyone who's the perv I'd say you" triumphantly he smirked

"Oh really? I wouldn't be surprised if you had a stack of gay porn hidden some where!"

"NO!!! I find porn a disgrace!" he had totally lied on that because he did own a couple of copies of pornographic material but the kid didn't need to know he had a stash of goodies.

"Liar!"

The younger male snapped at him,struggling his way out of the elder devil's hold and finally had done so,exiting immediately from the castle. Dante fell close behind him gritting his teeth on how he would most likely be on a chase after him.

"Kid!!! wait!!" he shouted,yet again taking hold to the boys arm but Nero pushed him away for the second time.

"Quit it old man!" he irritatingly exclaimed,starting to make a run for it through the bridge and towards the snowy peaks to the pathway to Fortuna.

"Gah!"

Dante was beginning to hate this mission now. It was basically an equivalent of chasing a 2 year old around the house. He didn't need this shit but he still had been drawn to the task. Something about Nero allured him. Was it because he resembled himself when he was younger? maybe,but it wasn't the exact answer he was looking for. He liked the youth. His feisty attitude and the argumentative conversation that they had,had was strangely entertaining. It was arousing. _Arousing_.. '_wait the hell! I'm not gay!_' he said in thought, running after Nero. There had been no way that he could have an attraction to a smart ass small fry like that! or..could he? That was something he didn't want to find out and so the devil hunter shook that '_disgusting_' idea,sticking back to his objective.

"Stop following me!" the boy ran faster,passing by the snow covered columns and arcs as he jumped his way to the top of the mountain. He didn't like the fact the old perv was hot on his tail and not thinking on it too long he revealed his engraved revolver,aiming it recklessly behind him as he shot about 5 consecutive rounds towards Dante. Nero didn't care if they hit the elder or not,he was more concerned on it actually distracting him of the chase. The slayer heard the sounds of shooting,gasping on how the kid even attempted on trying to kill him. He laughed though, because the shots had been WAY off on even hitting near him.

"AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A DEVIL HUNTER?" he had to shout such a phrase,realizing on how pathetic his gunship was.

"FUCK YOU!" Nero almost smacked right into the door that lead towards the mining area, making it inside and directing his way to Ferrum Hills in a hurry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xD seriously I pictured Nero smacking himself into the door as he was trying to shoot Dante. I got some decent amount of motivation for this chap all thanks to the Devil May Cry 4 soundtrack X3 Hope you all liked it. Trying to get better at the leaving you guys on cliffhangers lol review if possible! I am trying so hard to put less Kyrie but I have to keep the bitch around haha anyways see ya all next chapter!


	9. Mission 8:Strano Rapporto

WOOT! this is getting so good and closer to the yummy goodness ;3 well lets see what will happen next shall we!

Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. Love you guys! muwhaha!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante stopped in his tracks,huffing and puffing on the long run. He didn't mean for Nero to run off like that. All he wanted was some damn answers. What was most striking though was the fact that he tried to help him and he ran away which did not make any sense at all.

"Come on..!" he said aloud,regaining his strength as he made his way through the mining path and to the place where Nero would most likely be running off to. God he hated this town and the feeling had gotten worse and worse. He wanted to go home,eat some pizza,maybe read a magazine and jack off but no! **HE** was so urgently asked to follow around some headstrong teen who blocked himself from the world. The thought of having kids had been dead to him. The elder stopped half way,entering the caverns that had lead out. He was too old for this and his aging body took a slight toll.

"Great.." he mumbled,striving himself to proceed onward. Happily he made it through, looking over to the horizon as the town to Fortuna approached closer. '_Damn it_'

Nero discontinued his run,jogging some what and opened another door entering port Caerula. "I lost him....I LOST HIM!" he cheered swallowing built up saliva as his eyes gazed around the place. It was already night and he didn't even know it. The youth slowly walked over to the edge of the port,sitting and staring over to the oceanic view. He had noticed one boat lingered in the water and grinned to its sight.

"That's probably his ship.."he groaned,going back to looking at the scenery. Even though the sun had not reflected over the water,the port still seemed to glow with beauty,thanks to the moonlight of course. It was peaceful,quiet but he knew he couldn't stick around too long. Getting up,the ex order paced himself towards the small dumpster,going on the side of it and sitting down in the shadows. Maybe hiding would be the best thing for now.

-----

"What's the matter?" the curly haired female asked before sipping her fruity drink.

"Noting,trying to have a good time. I see a lot of men here"

"Well duh!" she giggled and so happened to be eying some male in the distance. "Ooo Kyrie excuse me for a bit. I am going to go talk to him. I've had my eyes for that hunk ever since we got here." she smiled before taking her leave to her dream man.

"Go ahead" Kyrie sighed,not caring about anything at that moment. As soon as she had seen her Russian girlfriend drift away, she took her opportunity to exit the nightclub,removing the style of her hair and wiping the sheer lip gloss from her mouth.

"Nero.." she blushed pink to his name before walking off to her home in hopes that he would be there. She hated to hide the truth of her love for him. She wanted to hold him and maybe even bask in his wonderful kisses. She adored every inch of Nero. His voice,his hair,his eyes. Noting seized to please her with his ways. Kyrie made it to her apartment,rushing up the stairs so gracefully It was evident that she was in love. Digging in her purse,she obtained a key,unlocking the door and going inside as she then relocked it behind her. The songstress headed to the bedroom first and upon lurking in, she found no Nero. Her face grew of worry. Where could he be?' she thought,undressing herself into something more comfortable.

-----

"I'm never coming back here"

The slayer grew exhausted from this hunt. The kid was faster then he thought but at least Dante could still track his half demonic scent. Sighting upon his next location, the demon hunter sighed. He was back at the ports and so happened to see his hijacked boat. He was debating on whether to turn back and leave altogether. As soon as Dante neared his ride he picked up a familiar smell,turning his head to his left side as the aroma grew stronger. He sniffed the air like a canine, strolling closer to the scent and so happened to stop in the process. Squinting his eyes, his vision analyzed a figure in the shadows. He readied himself for it to attack but in response had gotten a boisterous snore

"The kid..."

Dante had only shook his head. All this and he caught the boy sleeping? it was too good to believe it. The elder demon approached closer,bending down and extending his arms out as he picked the youth up and flung him over his right shoulder. Dante smiled,feeling his warmth. How cute it was to actually catch him napping around. The elder exited the ports,arriving within the residential area but he paced slowly,trying not to make much of a ruckus to stir the kid of his sleep.

_'Am I going soft?'_

The man in red turned his face towards the ex knights,his ivory skin some how radiating with such beauty. The slayers heart began to race and had even skipped a beat. That was when he had been frightened,erasing his mind of his heart felt thoughts and focusing on heading back to the Fortuna Inn.

_'Its too soon..'_

The devil hunter now whisked his way through the area and finally made it to the location of where the Inn was. He wanted to get the kid off of him as soon as possible. If he was making him feel this way what else could he do? Entering the hotel, Dante rushed himself through a few stairs and into his suite,slamming the door open and even going as far as to throwing Nero across the room and onto the enormous bed. Surprisingly the boy did not awaken and ended up snuggling up the comfy pillows babbling nonsense.

"Shit!" he muffled,heading into the bathroom,panting gingerly. Why was he acting like this? it was out of the blue and never did he expect this at all. **_'no..it can't be! I'm not gay!'_** he constantly repeated but his fingers did not heed his words as the elder male caressed his aching length. 'this can't..be happening..to me..'

----

Kyrie's eyes wouldn't seize to stop crying. The wait for her boyfriend had grown hurtful even her heart felt like it was on the verge of breaking into two. The light haired female tossed onto Nero's bed,rolling her curves and body into his manly aroma. She grasped and snuggled the sheets,pretending that he had been there in her arms.

"Please come back..I just want to know if your safe.."

She may have pleaded but she knew her words wouldn't be enough to let her lover know she needed him. The songstress sobbed her hazel eyes within the blanket and before long she took her stand,wiping her messy face within the sheets and guided her way over towards the telephone of the house. She didn't like the wait and without thinking on her choice, Kyrie picked up the phone,still tearing and dialing the digits to Dante's suite. She was bad at keeping her tears in but she tried her hardest listening to the telephone ring.

---

A mass of images remained to fill Dante's perverted mind. His gloved fingers abided their action of their rubbing. The elders pants were becoming more audible and if he had kept it up he knew for sure Nero would awaken and hear those sinful moaning. The devil struggled to keep himself under control but as soon as he was about to unzip his tight slacks the phone had rang,interrupting his 'alone' time. Dante stormed out of the bathroom,grabbing the phone as he slapped the receiver against his ear.

"H-Hello?!" he answered in surprise wanting to just kill who ever had been on the other line.

"D-Dante?" her soft voice called out through her sad tone.

"Kyrie." maybe the idea of killing was out of the question but jeez why now did she bother him! The uniquely dressed demon rolled his cyan hues,inhaling an abundance amount of air before exhaling.

"D-Did you f-find Nero yet?" it was evident she had been crying before. Her voice projected to be less enchanting.

"Well.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUWAHHAHAHHHAHAHA!!!!!! TUNE IN! to see what Dante says to Kyrie. I love this *__* and review if ya can. God why do I feel like this chap was like..I don't know how to explain xD let me know what you guys think


	10. Mission 9: Rude Awakening

Ah yes the beauty of this is coming nearer and SO we shall see what the bastard hunter has to say xD LOL wait..ANYWAYS

DMC4 & Capcom belong to one another like peanut butter and jelly ;3 that was so lame lol

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well..."

Dante paused. There were two options he had in mind. One was to tell the truth. Of course! since that was his main objective. To get Nero back into Fortuna and forcefully make him apologize for some shit. The second reason was to lie,find information for himself about the youth and maybe spend time with the kid.

"No,I'm sorry Kyrie. Give me more days and I am sure I'll find him." He didn't think he would be able to pull of on being so devious.

"I'm sorry to bug you if I have. I..wanted to see if you were doing alright." Dante knew she was more concerned about Nero more the him since well, he was an adult and could watch after himself. The boy meant a lot to her and some how he felt guilt murdering his emotion or did he?

"Its fine. I understand your worried. I'll call once I got the brat in my hands ok? talk to you later" he was in dire need to get off that phone. The rise of guilt rose higher then dropped quickly as he then hung up, feeling at a decent ease.

"Who was that?..." Nero sat up barely hearing the conversation due to his tiredness.

"Eh..the maid. She said I asked for room service.."

"Oh....WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I HERE FOR?!?!?! DANTE! WHERE ARE WE?!"

"Calm down! your in a hotel..well an Inn and your in my room."

"Your staying in a fancy place like this? I didn't know you had a thing for richness."

"What are ya trying to say? I have no class?"

"That's exactly what I am getting at old man" Nero sprang up from the very relaxing mattress, sitting and sighing as he made sure he had all his things on him,like his gun for instance in which he couldn't find.

"Looking for that?" the hunter pointed out towards the bedsheets and behold had been the kids weapon. Dante did his effort not to get to close to the boy. That reaction he felt from earlier wasn't all that fun.

"Thanks" the ex-order scooped his revolver from the bed,softly flushing a pink tint. He did not even notice he was blushing but Nero figured it wouldn't matter since Dante wasn't even looking in the same direction as he was.

"Your welcome" he flatly answered,reaching his hand over towards the back of his neck,massaging it for no reason. He wasn't sore or anything but he was more nervous then ever **THAT** and the fact he was still horny and got disturbed thanks to a certain someone.

"Dante explain to me why I am here " he spoke out of the temporary silence,eyes glaring the elder demon.

"You...GOT DRUNK! and I caught you lying around near the port asleep. Sooooooo I helped you and decided to take ya here" the worse lie he could ever tell him well, just the drunk part.

"I..wah? drunk..I don't..well my memory is pretty foggy but I remember running away from you-"

"No! that was just a dream! I heard you in your sleep say my name.. and! you tried to shoot your gun which is why I had it away from you a bit in the first place. Kyrie..um wanted me to look for you! since she was worried and I come and then BAM!! I spot ya in a matter of seconds upon my arrival."

Nero blinked on Dante's explanation. Majority of it sounded stupid. He was pretty sure it wasn't a dream and he sure as hell didn't get 'drunk' for that matter. He did remember running a long way from Fortuna castle, through Ferrum hills and back here into town but what happened at the port was still unclear.

"Oh" the boy whispered,lying his head back down on the very comforting pillow. His eyelids had closed, and Nero felt like going back to sleep, wanting to erase everything that wasn't important from his thoughts. He wished the hunter didn't say her name because now he was beginning to become angry.

"Yeah so for now your going to stick with me ya got it kid?" some how he knew it wasn't going to sit well for the youngsters but he didn't much care. All he thought about was trying to get into his pants. (_wait..what?!_)

"Whatever.." Nero groaned "As long as I am away from her" he tossed in the bed,pulling the covers over himself as his blush came back again. Did he just say that? in front of the elder no less?! maybe his anger was getting to him yeah,that was it. Not like the hunter would catch that.

"Heh.." the devil shook his head,smiling as he glided his way towards the king sized mattress, undressing his clothing as he threw his trench aside along with his dark gray boots "Hope ya don't mind"

"Eh.." the boy sharply looked behind him, his lapis eyes leering cautiously.

"Why should I? its your room ain't it?"

"Well uh..yeah! haha I was just wondering if you'd be cool sharing the same bed is all!"

"Heh, as long as your away from touching me I'm fine. Besides there's enough room for the both of us"

"Yeah true"

_'not until I fill the gap heh heh_' Dante's erection was starting to become a bother. He had to do something with it and fast. The elder's eyes shifted towards the turned and sleeping other,a grin now playing lovely on his lips _'maybe...wait no! eh what the hell am I thinking?!..but it would be kinda..different..and..nooooo! get a hold of yourself! your not gay!..yes I like chicks'_ Thinking this, his erection had simmered down at the thought of naked women on the beach which had then strucken the demon with a **_what the fuck_** expression.

"So..I'll try that" he whispered.

_Nero.._ he repeated within his mind as his cock had come back to what it previously was. It couldn't be! he was _**gay**_ for the runt?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMFG~! I cut it short Muwhahahha now we know Dante is a flaming homo ;D for Nero no less DON'T WORRY O_O I don't mean to offend any of you guys (if I did) but yes Review! if ya can and sorry it took long kinda was on writers block.


	11. Mission 10:Per Amore O Non Amare

OH MY GOD! what will happen next! read it! and you shall see the truth! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!

Capcom and Devil May Cry belongey ;D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The devil struggled to calm his distraction but he had given in already. No longer could he sustain himself from the torture. His hand became Nero's hand, stroking that erection, his own harsh breathing starting to pick up. He imagines kissing the kid, with lips, teeth and tongue, picturing them fumbling in their haste to undress each other. That vaguely pleasurable image had lingered within Dante's mind for the remainder of the time. He was beginning to shake. This feeling wasn't like any other. It was then he scooted closer against the younger male,pressing his exposed shaft against Nero's clothed bottom. He needed to feel that warmth surrounding his shaft and he wanted it now.

Quickly,Dante had reached around the younger half-breed,unbuckling his rose belt and urgingly pulling down on his jeans. He panted uncontrollably,not even thinking of preparing the boy as he pressed his throbbing arousal within Nero's tight entrance.

The ex-order yelped in pain,awakening from being disturbed by Dante's actions,looking back.

"Dante! what are you doing?!" he shouted in disbelief but it had been to late to do anything now. He had been penetrated and his focus had been on the stinging pain and the hurtful opening of his depths. Nero clenched on his pillow,biting his tender lower lip.

"I'm horny and I need to fuck" he was straight forward and didn't want to explain on how or why he was even performing this. The elder half demon motioned his hips forward then back but slowly had he done so. Nero cried in such a boisterous method that it would definitely wake up everyone within the inn.

"DANTE STOP!!" he pleaded but felt that the hunter did not heed to his words. Immediately a hand had covered over the boys mouth as Dante continued his lusty needed intercourse,pushing further then intended as traces of blood oozed upon the head of his cock. The demon slayer gritted his teeth in the overly hot feeling,discontinuing his thrusting as he cummed within the boy satisfied of the depleting sexual tension.

"....."

Nero fell silent as he was scared,uncomfortable and aching. Why had the hunter done this to him? he wasn't even sure if Dante swung that way. During all his emotional thinking, there, once again, had been that blush from earlier. Dante might have raped him but in the end Nero was okay with it. Oddly yes, yet this wasn't right! it bended all the rules of society! The young demon stood still,making no eye contact to Dante once so ever. He wanted to muse in what had happened but it was then that husky voice spoke.

"Don't say anything kid. Pretend it didn't happen" clearly and cruelly he proclaimed,pulling out his member from the boy recklessly before turning about,fixing himself and heading to sleep.

"..D..ante.."

------

Morning came. Birds chirped, the sun beaming through the window of the room. Nero opened his eyes slowly but upon his movement his ass had reacted rather unnormally. He held back a loud scream,grasping the pillow he slept with.

"Thats right.." he said gently,looking beside him to spot no Dante. He looked over towards the door,then the window and there had been the hunter,sitting in a chair while browsing a manly magazine. Nero didn't want to say anything to him. Maybe staying with the elder male had been a bad idea. But it was better then being with 'her'. The younger had sat up very slowly since his behind ached like hell,flinching during the process.

"Did ya sleep well?" the older devil blurted out,flipping the pages of his booklet casually.

"You should know if I did. You probably watched me sleep" he chided,rolling his blue eyes in disgust to what Dante had done to him last night.

"Not really" he flipped yet another page. "I was sleeping myself so I didn't have time to watch 'you' sleep" he sounded cold and rude as if the kid had done something to him. Thing was,Nero didn't do anything. Most likely the elder was in denial of his orientation that or he woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Heh I bet you enjoyed your rest" he groaned,striving to get off the bed and hit the shower. He looked more like an senior having back problems.

"Do ya need any help?" Dante asked,looking away from his magazine and towards the limping kid.

"NO!...thats fine just stay away from me and I'll be fine. Don't even bother into coming into the bathroom. If you need to piss now then do it before I make it there"

"I don't have to go but I just wanted to help jeez"

"Do you know what happened last night?!" Nero raised his voice,baffled at the hunters attitude.

"Um yeah we slept."

"Ohhh no not that you jackass! You raped me!"

Dante bite his tongue finding no words to say. He did remember doing something to the poor boy but he needed that release. Also he wasn't expecting for Nero to actually remind him of the incident.

"Raped you? the hell are you talking about? you must be going delusional" Lying was all he did. Nero didn't have to know Dante's true feelings or anything like that. Perhaps filling the kids head with denial would get him to shut up

"Oh really? then why does my ass hurt?!"

"Easy you fell" like he would honestly believe that bad excuse.

"I fell? NO! I would know if I did or not Dante! you..you!! GAH!" he didn't want to talk about it anymore and rushing himself into the bathroom,the ex-order locked the door,hovering over the sink as he felt himself losing breath

"That stupid old man..thinking I don't know what he did...I know...he...he.." Nero's eyes teared up,his heart feeling empty as ever. He didn't want to admit it. Not now. The boys devilbringer held the fabrics of his shirt,the pressure of his heart worsening.

"Dante..I- "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to make this short one because it builds suspense and two I need more ideas! LOL poor Nero though right? raped by Dante?! and not only that he is being a prick about it! I will be sure to update often D and I graduated! thats why I was like on delay xD


	12. Mission 11: Deju Vu With A Twist

Oh god it feels like ages since I wrote seriously anyways chapter 12 for ya.

Characters and Capcom not mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What were the chances of him being straight? on a scale to one to ten; zero. Nero blankly stared at the reflection of himself;tears already dried as his aqua eyes stained red. No matter how wrong it was the ex order felt this sickening pleasure. The mere fact that the devil hunter had raped him. .some how Nero gained this unexplainable liking to Dante. Of course he couldn't just go out there and show the half breed how he felt about the ordeal. Nero knew he would have to keep it a secret and reject it but considering that Dante didn't even acknowlegde it, the task of denial would be even easier. The youth toughed up,looking in the mirror for a final time ensuring himself of not looking like he wasn't a wreck. Coming out of the bathroom pretending that he had freshend up,Nero passed the elder other,grabbing his belongings and keeping his mind in the clear. All he had to do was ignore the hunter right?

"Hey kid took ya long enough"

"....." He was wrong. Maybe ignoring Dante wouldn't be such an EASY deal. The younger devil gritted his teeth as he slipped on his jeans and folded his trench. Dante twitched to the non responding other standing up from his chair and rolling up his booklet.

"Nero? say something already what gives?" the elder approached closer to Nero but the ex order avoided his encounter by stepping away. Nero tried his hardest to not spat any form of words regardless of what Dante had said.

"Hey kid stop messing around! I got things to discuss with ya. I heard you and Kyrie been having problems. Shes worried about you and I was sent to ask ya about the whole thing. Don't tell me your having second thoughts." Nero wanted to latch onto Dante with his devilbringer. The rising rage had wanted to unleash on the other. Effulgent blue hues glared behind him and Dante cocked his head and brow towards Nero's ominous behavior

"What?" stupidly he asked and Nero turned around socking a punch across the devil slayers face making Dante step back in confusion. The ex order snarled after wards dashing forth to exit out the hotel room but the hunter had been two steps behind him only to grab at the boy and pin him against the slamming door.

"Nero what the hell is going on with you? your attitude is so ridiculous. I'm here trying to help you and your going off on me like a bug crawled up your ass!"

"Fuck you Dante! you should know damn well thats wrong with me. Last night doesn't ring a bell?!"

"What do you keep on bringing up on what happened last night?"

"Because it haunts me you douche!"

Dante smirked. His fingers dug way into the exposed flesh of Nero's arms.

"Last night?...I thought I told you to forget it ever happened"

The elder demon maliciously kissed the youth,heating lips pressing roughly against Nero's as Dante kept the boy stuck to the door like sticky tape. The kids devilbringer brightly glimmered and angerly had Nero's demonic hand tear away at the back of Dante's maroon coat. The slayer laughed as he departed from the kiss. The large mark left behind from Nero's devilbringer only pleasured Dante.

"Come on Nero..I wasn't that bad was I?" he seemed different more eviler in a sense. The hunters voice boomed deeper but still obtained the husky beauty to it. Nero shivered slightly,gazing at the lusty devil with frightend eyes.

"N-no..its not that I just..Dante GET OFF OF ME!" Nero snapped,kicking Dante right in the balls as the elder demon winced,taking hold to his family jewels. Nero couldn't figure out what was more creepier. Dante's split personaility or the fact he favored that kiss. The youth ran out of the room,speeding down the halls. Dante recovered from the incident,following behind the ex kinght in pain and frustration.

"Hey! Nero!" he shouted,whipping out his guns as shots rang through the hallways like a shoot out. Nero gasped and ducked when ever possible,pulling out blue rose and countering Dante's bullets with his own. Screams erupted from the amount of noise the devils were making but even so neither of them seized their fire. Dante performed a number of unnesscary tricks along the way of the halls,flipping and running across the walls to further exceed him closer to Nero. The boy some how picked up his own speed from an unknown will power to escape,bashing through the entrance of the Fortuna Inn,finding himself outside as Dante's gun shots followed him.

"Shit.." Nero rushed away down the street making a right and heading towards the gates in which the area of the opera house had been. If he had been quick enough surely Dante would lose him. Nero ran even faster for dear life,running past the half fixed fountain and towards the stairs leading to the opera house. Opening the door in a fumble, he slammed it back closed and panted heavily as his back slided down the door.

"Crazy old man.." he managed to insult the hunter even through rough breathing,wipping his mouth with the back of his hand. He knew he couldn't leave the door with him just protecting it. Standing up, Nero gathered the extra benches and placed them sturdy against the door to block it in case Dante were to come in. He continued to pile up any random things until he was ensured that no one could even budge through that particular door. Sighing as he finally finished his task, the ex order looked around the place to find that everything looked back to its original state with the exception of the Sparda statue being currently under maintence. Now he felt safe. Oddly yes even after the second time he was chased down. A bead of sweat trailed down his face and the youth smeared it away quickly. Nero seated himself upon a remaining bench,setting his belonging on it as he quietly lurked his surroundings with a smile.

"Things are beginning to go back to normal" 'Normal' yeah right. Things were different for sure. Credo was dead, Kyrie didn't interest him any more like before and he was being forcefully interrogated by a mainac of a devil. He made everything seem okay. It was actually better. Dwelling in the past would only question things he didn't want to question. Nero glared at the statue of Sparda finding this feeling of trust and remembrance beam from it. He stood up slowly,approaching the statue and let his devilbringer lie flat upon its creamic material.

"Why do I feel so attached to this?" the ex orders demon hand caressed the texture of the figure as it then glowed furiously. Nero's azure optics glanced at his glowing hand in a muse and suddenly the noise of shattered glass echoed the opera house. The younger half breed shifted his stare towards the coming of another within the room finding out who had interrupted his alone time.

"DANTE?!?!?!!?" it was deju vu. The elder hunter made his arrival through the ceiling,standing in the same EXACT spot he had stood when he fakely assassinated the priest. Dante blinked at Nero's calling,grinning and aiming Ivory at the other.

"You son of a bitch you think I'd be stupid enough to come through the doors?" he gestured towards Nero's attempt of keeping him out and chuckled to the pile of mess against the entrance." I gotta say kid, glad you did it though. Bet you were surprised I came through that ceiling again eh?" Nero gritted his teeth,pissed off at the fact that Dante ruined his plans. Suprisingly he wasn't even fazed at the aiming of the gun.

"So lets try this again" he said,carefully watching the boy and continuing his aim. "Whats the deal with you and Kyrie?" the hunter sat on the ledge he had been standing on earlier,kicking his legs slightly as he awaited for the boy to answer.

"Who wants to know?"

Dante had the urge to whack the kid with his gun but hesitated on doing it as he so paitently waited longer for Nero to crack. "I do pinhead. Look, Nero its probably you just getting all emotional and not wanting to fail her or some shit I just want to know why your running away"

Nero crossed his arms. He wasn't going to tell him even if it killed him. Instead he scoffed,looking towards his belongings and noticed he was an idiot for leaving his weapon behind. He made sure he wasn't looking at it though because more then likely Dante would probably sense him wanting to make a move. "Its nothing really Dante so don't sweat it "coolly he said before making his advance towards the bench misleading Dante to think he was only going to sit out of tiredness.

"Thats bull. I didn't come here AGAIN to hear that it's nothing. You got five seconds to spill the beans or I'll shoot your pasty ass" Being patient wasn't lasting long with Dante after all. The click to his gun went off and Nero froze alittle to the sound.

"Why are you so anxious to know?" Maybe stalling him would be a good plan. Nero's hand catiously slided under his messly assorted coat,trying to feel on where his revolver had been snugged.

"...well I need to know what kind of weird things you've been up to since your girlfriend has been questioning certain things you have been doing as innnnnn I don't know avoiding her. Make this easier on yourself Nero and just come clean."

"It's nothing" he kept saying, as his bare fingers felt the cold metal to his gun. Now all that was left was to see if Dante were to shoot him.

"Grrrr..I'm getting tired of hearing you say that" the elders gloved index grew closer to the trigger. Any moment and this would be a repeat of their first fight.

"Nero.."

The younger demon narrowed his blue orbs focusing on the elder's weapon.

"Dante..."

Both devils got into their stances. Nero shot first and Dante jumped up dodging, shooting from below towards the kid. Nero made an effort to roll across the floors, raising his gun as he shot again upward towards Dante. The two males abeted each other to prolong their shots, each of them missing until Dante had been hit,breaking the round of times Nero had missed him. The elder demon landed recklessly upon the marble floors of the opera house,roaring in anger on how he was the one to be shot. Eyes of red glared towards the youth and that was when Dante shot wildly of what seemed to be both Ebony and Ivory,tackling Nero in a blaze of grudge. The ex order collasped,being on the bottom as the elder landed right ontop of him. Dante discontinued his gun fire but it did not end there. The hunter converted into his demonic state,grabbing for Nero's left arm and disarming him as the kids revolver flew across the room. Nero's eyes shot wide open towards the elder slayers increasing strength. Nero was compliant towards Dante now.

"Heh..look what we have here..:

"D-Dante! get off of me!" the boys cheeks colored pink in complexion. As much as it felt so annoying to be pinned in this way Nero felt submissvely comfortable. Dante loosened his grip just a tad abit because he knew his power would eventually break the others arm in half. The ex knight looked away,not wanting to even to lock eyes with Dante's at the moment.

"Why should I? you look like your enjoying your self"

"Well I'm not!" he quipped,struggling under the pressure of weight but Dante only laughed,leaning his lips against Nero's neck,indugling himself to kiss it. The young half breed tensed up as his face changed to a deep shade of red. "Dante!!! come on! stop it" he tried to prop his leg to kick the other in the groin again but he lacked the potential to do it. Was he..enjoying himself? he wasn't determined to make the hunter stop. He gave in so helplessly. Nero fought the attempt of moaning because it would only give Dante the benefit of the doubt.

"Relax" Dante suddenly said,shoving his right hand within Nero's jeans and trailing it towards the kids ass to squeeze it. Nero yelped and kept his hands at bay on the elders shoulders.

"Dante stop it! I'm not ready for this again!"

"I promise ya it won't hurt as much"

"Dante no!" Fingers had pressed within the boys hole and Nero bite his bottom lip to sustain the pain of the older others index and middle fingers that entered inside him. Dante slowly pushed his fingers back and forth loving how the kids reaction was. Soft moans became audible after a certain length of time. Nero cinced harder onto Dante's captivating broad shoulders.

"D-Dante..stoppppp.."

"What? faster?" the hunter was so oblivious to how Nero wanted him to discontinue but of course he knew Nero only said he wanted it to end. He might have pleaded but the kids body ached to be touched. The boys erection thickened and the elder found this out in but an instant. Dante's left hand zippered open the ex order's throbbing cock, finding that it was harder then ever.

"And you wanted me to stop. For shame" he teased,lapping his tongue along the shaft of Nero's erection. The kid muffled moans and suddenly became louder as Dante's apex found the exact spot that pleasured him. Nero had been on the verge of cumming all due to Dante's seducing ways. Thrusting his fingers in deeper did Nero arch his back,his cock pushing against the elders mouth before he desperately effused all over the face of the other. Dante became happy with the result,changing back into his normal state and licking away at the creamy substance that painted his apperance. Nero panted after the release blushing ten times worse then before. Something came over him. This warm feeling of love and the flutter to his stomach. Nero loosely hung his arms around Dante's neck,meeting his eyes with the elders finally.

"I lov-" interruption had come again and the sound of a women's voice cried out in disbelief.

"NERO!!?!"

----------------

MUWHAHAHHA EVILNESS!! I feel soooooooo good right now you guys. Also thanks for reading ;D I am on a roll at this moment andddd am going to be coming up with chapter 13 o.o le gasp! O: I have ideas up the arse yo xD!

Blood you fawking badgered the crap out of me to continue o_e; WHICH I am glad because then yeahhhh Nero wouldn't be jacked off by Dante!


	13. Mission 12: At Last

Oh my fudge! it cannot be! chapter 13!! woot!

Oh yeah! Capcom owns everything EXCEPT the yaoiness and the perverted ways of the characters thats like all me right there LOL

----------------------------------------

Nero didn't want to avert his attention to the feminie voice but he had to and only did he see Kyrie standing at the other unblocked doorway,her hands covering her mouth to the scene of the demons close to one another. Dante blinked at both Nero and Kyrie acting so calm about the embarrassing situation.

"Hey there Kyrie" he warmly said,getting up and leaving Nero all exposed. Dante dusted his coat and continued his speech. "Me and Nero here were just training as you can see that we didn't want to be disturbed so thats why..you see all those random accessories over thereeeee and"

"Dante! shut up!"

The elder demon looked over to the kid,narrowing his eyes and ignoring him. It did look bad though. How the ex knight had been laid out with his semi erection being revealed and the cum that had been clearly visible. How could Dante come up with a '**GOOD**' lie?

"Like I was saying..."

"Please..don't tell me" she whispered already heartbroken of seeing what happened. She knew exactly what it was but paid less attention to it.

"Kyrie wait!!" Nero collected himself,getting up and heading over towards Dante and her.

"Nero!" Dante strongly called out only to be covered by the mouth by Nero's left hand.

"Kyrie..I know your ..I.." he stumbled with his words and the radiant of eyes that the female had were now dull by sorrow. Nero only felt half as bad. He didn't like her but at the same time he did care. He needed to let her down easy and so did he uncover the elder hunters mouth,pulling him closer to give him a kiss on the lips. He showed the affection he had for Dante maybe hoping she would understand on what he was trying to get at. Dante had been highly charmed at Nero's lips kissing his own and slowly did he wrap his arms around the boy only to be smacked away as Nero pulled back in time,glaring at Dante. He didn't want to get too into it because he knew what would happen.

"Um..Kyrie I..like you but not in that way. I guess..I have an attraction to **'him'**

"Hey!" ---ignored

"...I understand" she lowly spoke.

"I hope so Kyrie. I'm sorry to tell you this but when Dante left and the fact that he saved me..I guess I started to favor him more and the times I thought about him..and that time we talked when everything was over I started to fall in love with Dante. You know, I am glad I didn't kiss you because I wanted to save it for him"

It was silent. Dante looked away in a 'holy fuck' expression feeling that he was the cause of this whole love triangle. He laughed nervously to break the eerie silence.

"SO! haha guess were all good now right? you guys settled your differences and now you know why he has been..running away because..he..erm"

"Dante" she smiled which had been awkward. "Thank you for helping me"

"Uhh yeah your welcome"

"If it wasn't for you I would be worried about Nero but I come to find him safe and unharmed" Kyrie then looked at both of the silver haired males. "I need to go." she kindly proclaimed,exiting the opera house. Nero knew she was faking her happy go lucky state the entire time.

"Your crazy kid I am just going to say that." Dante stared blankly at the door the female exited then took the chance to exchange that stare at Nero with shock.

"It's for the better. I'm glad you came though otherwise it'd be harder to let her go"

"Haha oh really? glad I 'came'? you liked the warm-" ---- PERV! xDDD!

"NO!! not that you bastard! I meant as in your presence you sick fuck"

"Mmhm sureeee" the elder pet the top of the kids head but it ended up being that Dante had been whacked across the face.

"Jesus fawking christ! " he bellowed, pushing Nero by the shoulder but the youth grabbed the slayer by the collar,looking endlessly within his eyes.

"Why the hell am I attracted to a 30 something year old perv who is mindless half the times with a five o'clock shadow?"

"Beats me. Guess you like the aged type. The older the berry the sweeter the juice"

"No jackass, its the blacker the berry the sweeter the juice"

"Same difference" Dante confidently said,feeling the sting of the punch upon his cheek. "You hit hard for a kid"

"What was that?" he snarled about ready to knock the elder slayer out.

"Nothing I was thinking about pizza" he mumbled,rubbing his face as he shook his head. "Any ways we should go eh? I'm hungry and I am getting home sick. My task was solved in a very not so expected way" Nero looked down. He couldn't go home not after what happened just now. The ex knight exhaled before rising his face.

"Dante..I can't go home. I doubt Kyrie will let me stay knowing the truth and all. If its not to much to ask..I wanted to know if I coul-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" he stopped the kid from saying any more. "Let me guess, you want to crash with me?"

How did he know? was it that obvious that Dante knew what he was going to ask before he had even said it? then again it kinda was coming but the ex order managed to smile, nodding his head softly before whisking over towards his parted gun,bending over and retrieving it. "You read me like a book Dante" he stated,walking back to the bench that his coat had been placed on.

"Alright alright. Since you have no where else to go I'll let you come stay with me. BUT on one condition. Youuuuu have to follow my rules"

"I can do that."

"Good because my last two partners were slackers"

"Partners?" Nero arched his brow,putting on his blue coat and emplacing his revovler within the insides of his trench.

"Yeah those two bitch- I mean 'girls' named Lady and Trish. All they do is complain. Ya know it gets annoying when you have to hear girls bicker."

"I bet" he agreeded and then looked around the opera house to take in the last sightings of it. "Hey Dante..promise not to say anything about what happened okay?"

The elder smirked "And why not? what if I want to gloat?"

"I'm serious. Nothing about this at all to anyone. This keeps between you and me. Heh I doubt you remember what my last words were anyways"

"Oh you mean that you **love** me?"

"No! what the hell are you talking about?!" Nero flushed alittle,pacing himself out of the place and through the other passage way with Dante close behind.

"You really do though? I mean tell me _why_"

"Dante shut up! just shut it! if any one were to hear this..just don't talk about it" the ex knight hurriedly left out again towards the city area trying to keep Dante away from that subject.

"Aw Nero its fine. You just have a man crush is all" the elder snickered,care free about everything at the moment. He sped up beside Nero,approaching the gate as he stopped him. "Nero you can tell me. Now that you ditched your girlfriend its not like its the end of the world." the youth blushed,looking away but Dante lifted his chin to peck his mouth against his sweetly. "Nero you really do huh?"

"Dante I.." the kid kissed the other hungrily,finding himself already enraptured by his attention. Nero realized this and pulled back to restrain himself. " YES! I DO LOVE YOU!" he loudly said as every single last person surrounding the demonic males shifted their eyes towards the two;mainly Nero for his big mouth. The boy felt strongly isolated now more or so revealed of his private secret.

"oops..."

"I think its time we get out of here" Dante suggested urgently grabbing the kid by the hand and heading towards their supposdely desination. Now for sure Nero could never come back to Fortuna but it was not like he favored the place any way. Everything needed to be fixed and people depended on him to do all the work. Maybe Fortuna would be better off without him after all Kyrie would ease the minds of the people. Nero smiled alittle,the warm flesh of the elders hand uniting with his. It was the beginning of a new friendship...sorta.

-------

wow I laughed like crazy picturing this and sadly the end has come. Crappy I know and I could have done more but I have other projects to fulfill! Hope you guys enjoyed reading "Anger & Grudge" I should really change the damn title o_e;


End file.
